


Lost In The Music

by Bialsavy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Please drink and party responsibly, Reader's pronouns are She/Her, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bialsavy/pseuds/Bialsavy
Summary: Fundy visits his cousin after being invited to attended a festival, will he get a dance with a lady fair? Maybe
Relationships: Fundy's cousin is a great wingman, Fundy/ Reader
Kudos: 6





	Lost In The Music

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lil thing I cooked up at 3 AM. If you all like it I might do a part 2.

Fundy had received the invite from one of his cousins and he wrote back saying he would go. He set out to the town of Glaslno. He got there about noon of the day before the party and settled down into the inn room he had his cousin save for him. He looked out the window to see the whole town decorating for this festival party, he grew excited. He couldn’t wait for the next day to dance, sing, and have fun.

It was time for the party, he got dressed, he wore his collared trench coat and his patterned vest, his leather boots were polished. He looked at himself in the mirror and gave a smile to himself. He was going to have fun. He rushed down the stairs to see the town come to life as the band started up. He looked around to see friends, lovers and family unwind for the biggest celebration Glaslno had. He made his way to his cousin “Where have you been? I have already danced and had drinks?” Fundy rolled his eyes “You know, If you thought as fast as you spoke, you’d be smart?” “Oh screw off.’ They looked at each other and started laughing “C’mon, go dance!” He looked at the area in the square where people were spinning their loves around, he noticed a woman on the other side of the dancefloor talking to a group. “That’s old man Morgan’s daughter, sh-” “Is she single?” “Yes? But don’t think she’ll give you the time of day, she is a lady and you.. Did you even shave today?” “Oh hush!” His cousin rolled his eyes “Go over there before you both are ancient.” He slowly picked up his beer and said, “I don’t think I will.” “Oh why? If you don’t I will.” Fundy looked at him “A war of a woman, typical of you.” His cousin rolled his eyes “Come on, she is just waiting for you to pull her into a waltz.” “I don’t know where you learned your dances but that is not a waltz.” but then a finger tapped Fundy on the shoulder, he turned around to see the girl “Hello, I couldn’t help notice that you don’t seem like you are from around here?” Fundy nearly choked “Oh, I am not. This is my cousin, he invited me.” She looked at his cousin and smiled “I know him.” She looked back at Fundy, “I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?

That was the night and Dance Fundy fell in love.


End file.
